Wybacz, mój mały Wężu
by Szczur
Summary: TRANSLATION Lucyfer składa Crowleyowi wizytę po nieudanym zamachu na jego życie przez Winchesterów przy użyciu Colta. Nie jest zbytnio zadowolony z demona z powodu wydarzeń mających miejsce w przeszłości i decyduje się powiadomić go o tym stanie. Lekki crossover z książką "Dobry Omen"(jak nie czytaliście to nie zrozumiecie wszystkiego). Mamy tu angst, pain i trochę tortur.


_*TŁUMACZENIE*_

_**autor:** yamimitsukai (link w moim profilu)  
__**tytuł:** Wybacz, Mój Mały Wężu_  
_**oryginał:** "Sorry, My Little Serpent"_ _(link w moim profilu)_  
_**tłumacz: **Szczur (+ mój współtowarzysz zbrodni _Zelaznostopy_, który pomógł mi w paru trudniejszych dla mnie kawałkach)_

_oryginalny opis: "Lucifer pays Crowley a visit after the failed attempt on his life by the Winchesters with the Colt. He isn't too happy with the demon due to past events and decides to make his displeasure known. Slight crossover with Good Omens. Angst, pain, and some torture." _

_* Jeśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, znaleźliście jakieś błędy czy coś takiego, proszę o odpowiednią notatkę w komentarzu lub na pw, spróbuję się tym zająć w miarę możliwości._  
_* Nie tłumaczyłam nazw własnych, jeśli coś wam w tym nie pasuje, to wypad._

* * *

Przedłużony urlop Crowleya w All Points Nowher, jak pochwalił się chłopakom, został przerwany krótko po nieudanej próbie zabicia Lucyfera Coltem przez Winchesterów. Król Rozdroży ulokował się w opuszczonym, starym antykwariacie w Soho, w Anglii, wiedząc, że niewiele demonów ciągle pamięta jeszcze o tym miejscu jako jego dawnej kryjówce na Ziemi.

Crowlej przelewał właśnie nad kuchenką herbatę z czajnika do kubka, gdy nagle drzwi otwarły się z trzaskiem, powodując że wrząca ciecz chlusnęła mu prosto na dłoń. Syknął i czym prędzej zmusił swą rękę do zignorowania oparzeń, po czym odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kim był jego nieoczekiwany gość.

- Witaj, Lucyferze – przywitał się Crowley przełykając wraz z śliną strach, który podskoczył mu do gardła. Naczynie, które posiadł Upadły Anioł, uśmiechnęło się i ruszył do przodu przez sklep, zatrzaskując drzwi i zamykając wszystkie okna niedbałym gestem dłoni.  
- Crawly – zamruczał Lucyfer.  
- Teraz Crowley – odpowiedział natychmiastowo demon. Uśmiech Lucyfera rozciągnął się jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.  
– W takim razie niech będzie Crowley. - Poranna Gwiazda zatrzymał się naprzeciw Crowleya. – Ktoś tu był bardzo nieposłuszny, nieprawdaż?  
- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Crowley próbował przejść obok Lucyfera, ale ex-Archanioł zablokował mu drogę. – Swoją drogą, czy nieposłuszeństwo nie było pożądaną cechą?  
- Doskonale wiesz, że pożądaną w ogólnym sensie. Natomiast tępię zdrajców, Crowley. Myślałem, że pojąłeś to po ostatniej apokalipsie, którą powstrzymałeś.

Crowley z trudem powstrzymał drżenie, kiedy powróciły bolesne wspomnienia z pobytu w Piekle. Oczywiście, prawie nikt nie wiedział _dlaczego_ Crowley był poddany torturom, najwidoczniej większość z nich nawet nie pamiętała apokalipsy-której-nie-było, jednak demony lubowały się w zadawaniu bólu, więc nikt nie dbał o powód za który można by zranić Flash Bastarda. Próbował cofać się w tył, z dala od Lucyfera, aż poczuł na plecach uderzenie od kuchennego blatu. Kuźwa.

Lucyfer zatrzymał się przed Crowleyem, górując nad nim wzrostem. Jego dłoń wystrzeliła i mocno zacisnęła się na krótkich włosach Crowleya, fantomowe pazury boleśnie wbiły się w czaszkę demona. Crowley wydał z siebie krzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy Lucyfer przeciągnął go przez pokój do głównej części antykwariatu. Wtedy bezceremonialnie rzucono nim o regał, który załamawszy się od siły uderzenia runął na znajdującą się z tyłu ścianę. Sam Crowley zaś wyrżnął o podłogę, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Zanim się zorientował Lucyfer stanął nad nim okrakiem, pazurami ponownie wbijając się w głąb jego czaszki.

- Crowley, Crowley, Crowley – cmoknął z dezaprobatą Lucyfer i począł głaskać jego głowę. Czuł jak jego czaszka zaczyna pękać, kiedy Lucyfer kontynuował „pieszczenie" go. Zaskomlał z bólu.  
- Wiązałem z tobą wielkie nadzieje, wiesz? – rzucił Lucyfer. – Jesteś jednym z ostatnich z prawdziwych Upadłych i pierwotnym Grzechem Pokusy, a ostatecznie skończyłeś w taki sposób - zachowując się bardziej ludzko niż nie jeden człowiek przemieniony w demona.  
Crowley uśmiechnął się, a raczej wykrzywił, poprzez ból.  
- Tak się właśnie dzieje, kiedy żyje się wśród ludzi przez tak długi czas, jak sądzę.  
- Sześć tysięcy lat, tak? – powiedział Lucyfer schodząc pazurami w dół, do pleców Crowleya. Ten wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk poczuwszy przenikający go rozgrzany do białości ból.  
- Boli, nieprawdaż, mój mały Wężu? – Pazury zdawały się przenikać głębiej jak w jego kręgosłup, co zdawało się być niemożliwe. – To taka zmyślna sztuczka, której się nauczyłem. Omijam twoje ciało. Wiesz co to znaczy?

Crowley wiedział; dla ludzi byłoby to tym samym co bezpośredni atak na duszę. W jego przypadku, Lucyfer torturował jego demoniczną esencję. Ponad sobą słyszał jego śmiech.

- Nie martw się, mój mały zwierzaczku. Nie zamierzam cię zabić. Po prostu chcę, żebyś zrozumiał swój błąd, jakim było wchodzenie mi w drogę. – Bez najmniejszego wysiłku Lucyfer przerzucił Crowleya na plecy i wsunął rękę prosto do jego gardła. Crowley chciał krzyczeć z bólu, ale jego struny głosowe były właśnie miażdżone przez pięść, co sprawiało, że było to niemożliwe.  
- Wiesz co jest niesamowitego w posiadaniu ciała? Mogę sprowadzić na ciebie cały ból, jaki tylko zechcę, bez obawy, że mi tu umrzesz. – Lucyfer wyszarpnął rękę i użył koszuli Crowleya, żeby wytrzeć krew z palców. Crowley dławił się krwią dopóki jego gardło powoli nie zregenerowało się.  
- Dlaczego mnie nie po prostu nie zabijesz? – wydyszał, kiedy znów mógł mówić. Lucyfer kucnął obok Upadłego powoli głaszcząc jego twarz.  
- I mieć cię na powrót w Piekle, kiedy ja jestem u góry? Daj spokój, wężu. Możesz próbować być sprytny, ale nie myśl, że możesz przede mną uciec. – Wystarczyło jedno pstryknięcie palcami i Crowley poczuł jak łamią się kości w jego nogach.  
- To tylko takie małe przypomnienie, Crowley – wyszeptał Lucyfer do jego ucha. – Nie możesz wiecznie przede mną uciekać – powiedział kontynuując gładzenie twarzy Crowleya. – Znam cię od tysięcy lat, Crowley. Mogłem być uwieziony, ale to nie oznacza, że przestałem cię obserwować. Zawsze byłeś najbardziej problematyczny w moim garnizonie, ale to już się skończyło, prawda, kochany?  
- Może tylko ja nie lubiłem sposobu w jaki dowodziłeś – odciął się Crowley. Powstrzymał krzyk, kiedy Lucyfer łamał wszystkie jego kości w prawym ramieniu, niemal odgryzając sobie przy tym język.  
- Można by pomyśleć, że powinieneś się czegoś nauczyć o braku szacunku po swoim wyczynie z powstrzymaniem apokalipsy – zamyślił się Lucyfer a jego twarzy przybrała niemal przepraszający wygląd.  
– Zawsze miałem do ciebie słabość, Crowley. Zawsze byłeś indywidualistą, nawet po swoim Upadku. To fascynujące. – Uniósł jego lewą rękę i zaczął zdzierać jego palce. Crowley czuł jak krew zbiera mu się w ustach od jego niemal oderwanego języka. Odwrócił głowę na bok i wykrztusił drobinki krwi. Lucyfer złapał jego szczękę powstrzymując go od wyplucia reszty.  
- Wybacz, Wężu, nie będziemy tak marnować krwi. Co ty na to, żebyś zamiast tego przełknął ją? – Crowley starał się wyrwać głowę z mocnego chwytu, jednak Lucyfer wzmocnił uścisk aż dało się usłyszeć kruszenie się dolnej szczęki. – To nie była prośba, Crowley – warknął Lucyfer. Demon niechętnie przełknął gorzki, cierpki płyn niemal dławiąc się, kiedy spływał w dół gardła.  
- Co jeszcze byś chciał, abym zrobił, panie? – parsknął, kiedy Lucyfer puścił jego podbródek. Lucyfer wstał i szybko podniósł Crowleya do góry za koszulę i rzucił nim o ścianę, która oddzielała zaplecze od reszty pomieszczenia. Crowley poczuł jak pył z gruzu opada na jego twarz.  
- To co chcę, żebyś zrobił, mój Wężyku, jest zajęciem się swoim biznesem. Nie próbuj zatrzymywać apokalipsy i nie wchodź mi w drogę, a wtedy nie będę tak szorstki kiedy następnym razem się spotkamy. – Lucyfer zdjął trochę kawałków tynku, które zaplątały się w włosy Crowleya.  
- Spróbuj się nie wywiązać… - złapał go za włosy, podciągając jego głowę do góry - … a cierpienie jakiego doznałeś Upadając będzie wydawać się błogosławieństwem w porównaniu do tego, co zamierzam ci zrobić. – Puścił go, a głowa Crowleya zderzyła się z podłogą. Demon usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, a kiedy rozejrzał się, Lucyfera już nie było.

Krzywiąc się, Crowley zmusił swoje ciało do przesunięcia sterty tynku i drewna i usadowienia się na krześle na zapleczu. Kiedy się leczył, próbował ułożyć plan, który utrzyma go przy życiu bez ciągłego trwania w nieprzeniknionym bólu. Słuchanie Lucyfera było kompletnie wykluczone. Wątpił czy aniołowie z garnizonu, które zostały wysłane na Ziemię wiedziały, że jest Upadłym, ale nie spodziewał się, żeby były miłosierne nawet jeśli nie widzą. Więc jego ostatnia nadzieja była w Winchesterach.

- Kuźwa – szepnął Crowley w pusty sklep. Podciągnął nogi do piersi i zamarzył, nie po raz pierwszy, by węże również były zdolne do płaczu.


End file.
